Day Off
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: A little one shot about Ryu & Co. taking a day off and having some fun. First Shaman King fic. Plz RR!


A/N: My first Shaman King fic! *huggles* I so proud!   
  
Shiva: *sarcastically* And here's a suprise, it's about Ryu!  
  
Flaitheas: Ah, give her a break, Shiv-- it's her fave char. Why wouldn't she write about  
him?  
  
Shiva: Because I told her to write about Hao! Or the really hot guy... what's his name  
again?  
  
Flaitheas: Amidamaru.  
  
CA: *growls* Stupid dubbers can't get it right. It's AH-ME-DAH-MAH-ROO. Not  
"Uh-mee-duh-mar-oo". Grr.   
  
Shiva: Whatev, just get this over already.  
  
------  
  
  
My real name is Umemiya Ryunosuke. But you probably know me better as Bokuto no  
Ryu, or just Ryu.   
  
  
This life of training to be a shaman is hard! I thought it was rough before cleaning and  
cooking, but after my ability came about thanks to Tokagerou, well.... it's making  
cleaning look like as easy as a summer breeze.  
  
  
Not that I'm complaining; no, I know that in the end Anna-san's training has benefited  
me well, much like it has Yoh-san. At the end of the next week I will be going to  
Yohmei-san to finish my training, since Anna-san has taken me as far as she can. I am  
greatly indebted to her and Yoh-san.  
  
  
And, you would think, since she has no more left to teach me, she would let me rest up a  
bit before I leave, right? Wrong. No, it seems that Anna-san has no mercy in her  
whatsoever. I'm back to my previous job, though, of cooking and cleaning, and it's a  
relief that I don't have to run every morning any more. But oy, are my hands becoming  
bleh from washing dishes so much.   
  
  
Toka-san thinks I'm a fool for doing "women's work". He says he never washed dishes in  
his day! Nor did he, I think, ever take a bath if his green skin is a testament to that. I take  
pride in my appearance, and don't mind the work.  
  
  
Usually.  
  
  
But everybody needs a day off, and whether Anna-san likes it or not, I'm taking today off.  
Oh, I'll cook supper, but until then they are on their own. I'm just going to laze around all  
day-- taking a page from Yoh-san's book.   
  
  
I laughed when I walked up to the house this morning. I wasn't in my usual attire of any  
sort. Indeed, when the others saw me, they all fainted (even Amidamaru), except, of  
course, Anna-san.   
  
  
I was wearing loose, comfortable jeans; a blue vintage T-shirt; sneakers; and most of all,  
my hair was down. And not just _down_, but _unstyled_. It was long, just a bit longer than  
shoulder-length. I just brushed it this morning and left as is. It's not unheard of for me to  
do this, just rather I only do it when I'm home.  
  
  
Anna-san quickly recovered from shock and started the list of things for me to do, when I  
interrupted her. She glared at me, but I ignored it. I know I'm never supposed to interrupt  
her, and I know Yoh-san, Amidamaru-san, and Manta-san would be shocked if they had  
been conscious, but I continued on any way.  
  
  
"I'm taking today off, Anna-san. I need to rest up before I go to Yohmei-san's, you know  
that. I can't go there dead tired, no pun intended. Toka-san is also taking today off, he's  
wore out as well, despite being a ghost. Don't worry, I'll still make supper, but other than  
that, I'm just gonna take it easy. C'mon, Anna-san, it's a nice day out, and you've worked  
hard yourself. When's the last time you've had a day off?" I smiled sheepishly at her. She  
glared, but I saw that my charm was working on her. "Please?" I added. "Let's all take the  
day off. A shaman is no good if he can't even stand."  
  
  
"Fine, we'll take today off. But expect to work double tomorrow!" She growled, before  
promptly turning on her heel and stalking off to her room. The others revived.  
  
  
"Wait, did I hear that we have today off?" Manta-san asked.  
  
  
"I believe you are correct, Manta-san!" Amidamaru-san replied.   
  
  
"Itai," was all Yoh-san said. "I hit my head!" He glanced up and saw me. "Ryu-san!  
You're so... different.... today."  
  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "like I told Anna-san, I'm taking today off. What do you guys think of  
the "off-the-clock" Ryu?"  
  
  
"Different," Manta-san said. "I don't think I've even seen you with your hair down, even  
when it rained!"  
  
  
"Neither have I. I'm sure Toka-san had a shock this morning!" Amidamaru-san said,  
referring to his newest ghost friend.   
  
  
"Nah, he's seen me like this before. He just couldn't believe I went out in public! My  
own gang hasn't even seen me like this!" I laughed.   
  
  
"So what are we going to do on our day off?" Amidamaru-san asked.  
  
  
"Sleep."  
  
  
"Lounge."  
  
  
"Go to the movies."  
  
  
"Shop!" said Anna-san, as she returned, dressed for going out. She had her normal black  
dress on, but also a red jacket and her hair was tied back in a ponytail, with bangs in the  
front. Her normal rosary was in its place. "Well?"  
  
  
"Sounds good to me! Where did you want to go?" Yoh-san said, his suggestion of sleep  
quickly forgotten.   
  
  
"Hmm, I guess we'll see." She went to the front gate, leaving us where we stood. She  
looked over her shoulder. "Well? Aren't you coming?"  
  
  
"Of course!"  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
We stopped at the Ichikaru for lunch. We ordered, of course, ramen, but I had to smile at  
all the different flavors: beef for Anna-san, chicken for Manta-san, oriental for Yoh-san,  
and miso for me. We took our chopstick and dug in. Amidamaru floated above our table  
(which was thankfully off by itself in a corner) next to the window. Yoh-san had offered  
to buy him some, but he declined, saying he wasn't hungry.  
  
  
We actually talked cheerfully about random things, even Anna-san. It was light mood not  
often seen and shared between us. Apparently we've all picked up Yoh-san's  
personality-- which, perhaps, could be a good thing.  
  
  
"You know, I've just realized that we don't really know each other very well, even  
though we hang out all the time," Manta-san said. That got everyone's attention.   
  
  
"Does it really matter?" I asked quietly. He gave me a strange look. "Well, I mean, what's  
in the past is in the past, and here we are today, what does the past matter, really?" I  
clarified.  
  
  
"Why, have something to hide?" Anna-san accused.  
  
  
"No. Do you?" I asked. She glared as a response.  
  
  
"Well, Manta-san's right. I think we should tell each other about ourselves. What could it  
hurt?" Yoh-san said, his smile in place.  
  
  
"And how do you propose we do that? Just launch into our life's history?" Anna-san said,  
her grouchiness returning.  
  
  
"How about we just ask each other a random question? Or maybe we can all answer one  
question. How's that sound?" We all nodded in agreement. Even Amidamaru-san's  
curiosity was peaked. He was certainly one curious ghost!  
  
  
"Manta-san, since you thought of it, you go first," Amidamaru-san said.  
  
  
"Um..." We waited. He looked as if he was going to have a panic attack.   
  
  
"Would you rather I go first?" I asked. He nodded, relieved. "Okay, then. Here's one for  
all: What's your earliest memory?"  
  
  
"Watching the stars with my oji-san," Yoh-san said.   
  
  
"Weaving flower wreaths with my mother," Anna-san. Well, that was unexpected. She  
seemed a little saddened by it, so I made no comment.  
  
  
"Running away in terror," Manta-san said. That immediately snapped Anna-san back to  
reality.   
  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
"Well, if you are as small as I was--"  
  
  
"Was?" I inquired. He ignored me and continued.  
  
  
"-- and had a dog the size of China chasing you, you'd run, too!"   
  
  
"Mine is laying in a field, watching the cherry blossoms blooming," Amidamaru-san said.  
"I used to wonder why there so much pink and very little white. I remember my father  
told me that the blossoms used to be all white, until one day when the emperor declared  
that all samurai who died valiantly were to be buried beneath one, to honor them. The  
blossoms turned pink from the blood of those buried." He paused. "That's the day I  
decided to become a samurai."  
  
  
"I like that story," Yoh-san said. "Why haven't you mentioned it before?"  
  
  
"Never thought about it," he replied.   
  
  
"Hmm," I said. "Well, how about you, Anna-san? You want to go next?"  
  
  
"Not particularly, since I think this is silly--" Yoh-san gave her his most convincing pout.  
"-- but why not. Alright, here's my question, and it's to you, Ryu-san. What made you  
start to style your hair so and wear those awful clothes you normally do?"  
  
  
"Hey!" I protested. "They're not awful, they're vintage-- like this shirt-- and so is my  
hair! I like collecting vintage clothing, music, knick-knacks, you name it, I like it. My  
father told me a few years ago that if I kept collecting, then I should actually put the  
things to use. So, I broke out the leisure suit and started to style my hair like greasers used  
to do, only more extravagant. I'm quite proud of my normal pompadour! My father got a  
real kick out of it. I wonder if he thought I'd ever stick to it." I paused, thinking back to  
that fateful week. "I wonder what he'd say if he saw me now, still collecting. Come to  
think of it, he'd probably just laugh."   
  
  
"If he saw you now?" Yoh-san inquired, and I knew what he was asking. I didn't mind.  
We were speaking of ourselves, after all.  
  
  
"He died about a week after that. Heart attack. He worked as a laborer for the city, doing  
whatever needed to be done. He said it was good honest work, and never complained. My  
brother and I were called out of school and excused for the rest of the day. He took care  
of all the arrangements."  
  
  
"Wait, brother? I didn't know you have a brother," Manta-san said.   
  
  
"He's older by three years. He lives on the other side of the city, doing the same work our  
father did."  
  
  
"I bet it was hard on your mother," Anna-san commented. I sighed. I hadn't wanted to go  
into details, but it looks like it would turn out that way.  
  
  
"My mother's been dead since I was little. Sasuke and I lived with my aunt, until he  
graduated and moved away. She's gone now, too. Died a year after otou-san."  
  
  
"So who do you live with now?" Anna-san asked, a slight appearance of concern on her  
face. I shrugged and pushed my empty noodle bowl away from me.  
  
  
"Same as you, no one." I stretched, and decided to change the subject. "So, who's turn is  
it next? Manta-san?"  
  
  
"Um, sure. I'll go," he bit his lip, trying to think of a question. "Hmm. Here's one, though  
I'm afraid of the answer. Do you guys really think I'm a wimp?"  
  
  
"Not at all!" Yoh-san said, a smile lighting up his face. Amidamaru-san gave him a  
thumbs-up sign. Seeing a 600-year-old ghost samurai giving a thumbs-up sign is actually  
a very funny sight, if you ever get the chance. I smiled despite myself, and reassured  
Manta-san.  
  
  
"Of course you are not a wimp! Sure you run sometimes, but anyone does that, even I  
have before! But more often than not you stick around, and do prove useful. I think even  
Anna-san has to agree with that," I told him, with a side glance to Anna-san. She didn't  
even blink.  
  
  
"Well, I suppose you are pretty good at cleaning..." she said finally, and for once it wasn't  
meant as an insult. But Manta-san still seemed unsure.  
  
  
"But I'm not very brave... Even if I don't run, I hide... I'm always afraid..."   
  
  
"I think Amidamaru-san can back me up on this. Bravery isn't not being afraid; it's being  
afraid but still able to face up to your fears and meet whatever it is head-on. It's going  
forward even if you're scared of what you might face," I explained.  
  
  
"Very well put, indeed, Ryu-san," Amidamaru-san said. Coming from him, I took that  
compliment to heart. "He is right, Manta-san. You are very brave."  
  
  
"Thanks, guys," he said, smiling and blushing a little bit. Anna-san rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"I do believe it is my turn! Hmm, what should I ask....?" Amidamaru-san scratched his  
head and scrunched up his face, thinking. It still amazes me how laid-back and silly he  
can be, even though Toka-san is much the same way. "I know!"  
  
  
"What?" Yoh-san asked.  
  
  
"What is everyone's favorite game?" he asked brightly. Manta-san almost choked on a  
bite of ramen. He swallowed and pushed the rest away, afraid of a repeat performance.  
  
  
"Game?" Anna-san asked indignantly, looking at him. He pulled back towards Yoh a bit,  
and sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Yes, game, Anna-san. Mosuke and I used to play games all the time, even when we were  
older! I like games. I was just wondering what you all's favorites were," he said, almost  
pouting. He really cracks me up sometimes, but this time I don't blame him. Anna-san  
can be scary.   
  
  
"Oh fine!" she huffed. "I actually don't mind a good round of Go."  
  
  
"You like Go?" I asked, surprised.  
  
  
"Yes, what of it?" she snapped.  
  
  
"Well, it just doesn't seem to... ah... suit you, since it seems you have little patience..." I  
said so quietly, I think I may have been whispering. She narrowed her eyes, and I  
prepared for the worst, wincing already.   
  
  
"You'd be surprised," was all she said, giving a slight nod of her head and going back to  
her ramen. I about fainted from relief. Yoh-san and Manta-san looked at her with a mix of  
confusement and shock. Yoh-san started to open his mouth, but I nudged him. Better not  
push the issue. He shut it.  
  
  
"I like Chinese Checkers or American Checkers," said Manta-san. I nodded.  
  
  
"I like those, but they're not my favorite. I prefer card games like Rummy or Black Jack,"  
I said. They looked at me. I shrugged. "Hey, that doesn't mean I gamble!"  
  
  
"Well, as long as you only gamble for candy, then I guess it's okay," Yoh-san said.  
"Hmm, I think my favorite game is hide-and-seek."  
  
  
"That's because you'd hide, miss training, and fall asleep!" Anna-san said, a slight growl  
in her voice. Yoh-san shrugged, trying to look innocent. It didn't work.  
  
  
"Well, I'm stuffed, what about you guys?" he said, changing the subject.  
  
  
"Yeah, so am I," I said, agreeing quickly before Anna-san could jump in. Manta-san and  
Amidamaru-san agreed as well. Anna-san sighed.  
  
  
"Fine, what do you propose we do know, Ryu? It was your idea to take today off, so what  
do you have in mind?" she asked me.  
  
  
"Well... How about we go catch a matinee? X-2 is playing, and I've heard it's pretty  
good," I suggested. To my utter surprise-- yet again-- she agreed, though flippantly. But  
then I found out why...  
  
  
"Very well.... but you're paying for our tickets!" I shrugged. No sense in arguing.  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
"I'm confused..." Amidamaru-san said for billionth time. "How can John throw flames if  
he does not create them?"  
  
  
"He can control or manipulate fire, but he cannot create it. That's why he carries that  
lighter around so much," I explained in a whisper. He just blinked. I sighed and tried a  
different tack. "It's like you and your sword. You can't create a sword, but you can wield  
it, correct? It's the same concept."  
  
  
"Ah," he said, nodding, finally understanding.   
  
  
"Shh!" Manta-san said, hushing us. He really got into movies. Then again, I was getting  
into this one myself, so I couldn't really say anything without being a hypocrite, and that  
was something I despised.   
  
  
The dubs were actually pretty good, though I could understand a good bit of the English.  
The others didn't know that, and I liked it that way. A small advantage in my arsenal, but  
one nonetheless. I'd already seen this movie last week, with my gang, but it was such a  
good movie I couldn't pass up seeing it again. I liked Wolverine's attitude and damn,  
those claws were cool. And Storm and Mystique were hot. I leaned back in my seat and  
let the movie take me away.  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
I stretched and yawned. It had been a good, fun-filled day. We were outside the theater,  
the movie having just ended. It was late afternoon, and there were still a few good hours  
until nightfall. I looked around and smirked as something caught my eye.  
  
  
"Hey, you guys still up for one more adventure? I'll pay," I said, enticing them. Yoh-san  
yawned, but nodded his head.  
  
  
"Sure, what you got in mind?"  
  
  
"Follow me!" I led them down the street to one of my favorite places.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
It was quiet, and none of the others were sight. I walked silently around the "forest" of  
poles and obstacles. I held my weapon carefully. I peeked around the corner, and seeing  
no one, I proceeded. Suddenly I felt a sharp prick in my chest. I looked down to see red  
oozing down the front of my shirt....  
  
  
"Ha ha! Gotcha Ryu-san!" Manta-san yelled. I smirked and shot at him with my paintball  
gun. I got him in the leg. There was a splatter of orange across the white smock pants. He  
jumped, startled, and disappeared.  
  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I called out in a sing-song voice. Thwack! Blue  
splatters appeared on my arm. I looked over to see Anna-san grinning. I forgot Manta-san  
and took off after her.   
  
  
She ran, leading me around some hay bales. Yoh-san jumped out and got me square in the  
chest with green paint. I fell back, startled. He laughed, and I noticed his eyes were  
white-ish. Ah, Amidamaru-san had wanted to get in on the fun, huh? He held out his hand  
to help me up. I took it, and without warning I pulled him down, jumped up, and took off  
myself behind the hay bales.  
  
  
I heard him growl lightly and take after me. I jumped and ducked over some hay bales,  
and sure enough, he jumped over, completely unaware of me. I shot and got him in the  
back. Purple paint splattered. He landed and looked over at me, seemingly surprised. I  
grinned.   
  
  
"Let's go get Anna-san!" I said, and he nodded. But just then, we heard:  
  
  
"Ready, Shorty? Go!" They appeared above us on a stack of hay bales, and began  
shooting at us. They each got us several times.  
  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! You got us already!" Yoh-san said. I saw Amidamaru-san floating  
nearby. He apparently exorcised himself in time. They stopped and looked down.  
  
  
"I guess we won!" Manta-san said.   
  
  
"We?" Anna-san said, taking aim at him. He didn't notice right away.  
  
  
"Yes, we-- AAAH!" Manta-san fell off the hay bale wall onto one below.  
  
  
"Gotcha, Shorty!" Anna-san said, laughing. Who knew-- she had a sense of humor.   
  
  
"Whew, I'm beat. How about we head on home and get some supper?" Yoh-san said,  
recovering from the ambush.   
  
  
"Sounds good to me. What would you like to have tonight?" I asked. I had promised to  
make dinner still. I holstered my paintball gun.  
  
  
"How about take-out? You don't mind, do you, Ryu-san?" Yoh-san asked.  
  
  
"No, of course not, but isn't that up to Anna-san?" I said. I wasn't trying to suck up. I was  
just trying to save my hide. Okay, okay, I give, it's sucking up.   
  
  
"C'mon Anna-san, Ryu-san's paid for the movie tickets and for this round of paintball.  
How about we give him a break tonight? Besides, we haven't had pizza in a while, and I  
know you love it as much as I do!" he said, flashing his winning smile. She glared.   
  
  
"Please, Anna-san?" Manta-san said, reviving at the mention of pizza. Amidamaru-san,  
who also loved pizza (by eating through Yoh), pouted. All together, we defeated her  
glare.  
  
  
"Fine," she relented.   
  
  
"Yes!" we all cheered.  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
We sat around the empty pizza box, stuffed to the brim. Even Amidamaru-san seemed to  
be floating a little lower, as if weighed down a bit. I looked at the clock. I sighed,  
knowing it was time for me to go. I had to get up early to clean. I stood up, albeit slowly.  
  
  
"Where're you going?" Yoh-san asked.  
  
  
"Home. I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow's cleaning day, since I didn't do it today," I  
replied. "Well, see you guys in the morning!"  
  
  
I started to leave but was stopped, amazingly enough, by Anna-san. Afraid I had made a  
mistake in manner or something, I prepared for one of her devastating slaps, but was not  
prepared, however, for what I received.  
  
  
"Ryu-san... Thanks, for today. I had forgotten how much fun days off were," she said  
quietly, almost embarassed. I decided not to further it by making the comment I had been  
thinking of. Instead, I accepted the thanks humbly.  
  
  
"You're welcome, Anna-san," I told her. "And don't worry, I'll be here extra early to take  
care of everything!"  
  
  
"Don't bother!" she said. I about face-faulted. "A lady like I needs her beauty sleep, and I  
cannot get it if you show up early!" I smirked and even though I knew she was taken, I  
couldn't help saying what I was thinking.  
  
  
"Ah, but Anna-san, you don't need beauty sleep! You could be an insomniac and still  
knock 'em dead," I said, winking. I swear, she blushed before storming off to her room.   
  
  
"Am I good, or am I good?" I asked the others.  
  
  
"You're good, Bokuto no Ryu!" they replied. I smiled and left. Yes, indeed, I was good.  
I'd pay for it tomorrow in the way of work or slaps, but I was good.  
  
  
Oh yeah, I was so good.  
  
  
My name is Umemiya Ryunosuke.  
  
  
But you can call me Ryu.  
  
  
  
CA: It had no plot, but still was pretty good, ne?  
  
Shiva: Eh. *shrugs* First Shaman King fic, not bad.  
  
CA: Not bad? NOT BAD?!  
  
Flaitheas: Which means it was good, right Shiv? ^-^6  
  
Shiva: Whatev, Flaith.  
  
CA: *sighs* I give up.   
  
Flaitheas: You made Ryu even hotter than he already is.  
  
CA: *bounces* I'm cheered up! Even though I don't think that's possible... Oh well.  
C'est la vie.  
  
Arashi: La vie.  
  
CA: Arashi!!! *glomps* AISHITERU!!!  
  
Arashi: Meep!  
  
Flaitheas: Since she's distracted, I guess I'll be the one who asks for reviews. This is her  
first Shaman King fic, so go easy on her, but criticism isn't minded. Oh, and that story,   
that Amidamaru told about the cherry blossoms was a myth we heard a long time ago, so the   
details may be a little off, but that's pretty close. Well, review please, and thanks! 


End file.
